


A Mirror Undisturbed by Time

by AltUniverseWash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alas Poor Jaspers, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Crossing Timelines, Death, Death of a pet, Depression, Divergent Timelines, Doomed Timelines, F/F, Grief/Mourning, June Egbert - Freeform, New Sburb Session, Parental death (past), Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, SBURB (Homestuck), SBurb Session Never Happened, Timelines, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trolls (Homestuck), grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: When she was 13 years old, Rose LaLonde was supposed to do something. Something important. Something that would change her world forever.But it never happened.Now, at 25, Rose drifts through her life - her existence defined by a series of meaningless milestones in a life that feels like she's not so much living it as simply traveling through it.Until one day, a package arrives.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Echoes of the Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of the [LaLonde Zine](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Hu07NiXvUgObgdr1Miv5zyXqpDbShVVr?usp=sharing)


	2. Reflections of a Life Far Away




	3. The Unforgotten Woman




	4. A Kind of Understanding




	5. Clarity of Vision




	6. Certainty of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed my work!
> 
> [Check me out on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/AltUniverseWash)


End file.
